Paradise
by Vampobsessed1697
Summary: Rose and Dimitri hit it off. But what will they do when Rose gets pregnant? Will life be paradise, or will it be hell trying to raise a child at the age of 17? **LOTS OF DIMITRI AND ROSE FLUFF** First fanfic so it may not be that good. And i suck at summaries. Just read it and I am sure you will love it! **WARNING THERE ARE LEMONS**


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this is my first Fanfic. I really hope you guys like it! You're all welcome to review. I don't mind if it's harsh. But only to an extent. There is NO bullying allowed in the reviews. *******I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot and some Characters.***WARNING! There is lemons in this chapter, so if you don't like them I advise you to exit this story. **

**Chapter 1:**

**RPOV:**

My name is Rose Hathaway, aka Rosemarie. I hate that name though, so I just have people call me Rose. I am 17 years old and I am a dhampir. Half human, half vampire. I am currently a junior at Saint Vladimir's Academy, and a novice in training. I wish to become a guardian someday. Someone who guards the moroi before themselves. I have long curly brown hair that goes all the way down my back, deep brown eyes, almond skin, and curves in all the right places. My mother, Janine Hathaway, is dhampir, and my father Abe Mazur is moroi. I get my long hair and skin from my father, because he is Turkish, and I get my amazing body from my mother. Curves just seem to run in the family I guess. I don't really see my parents anymore since my mother is always off saving the world, since she is a guardian, and my father lives away in Turkey fighting off villains, since he is a mob boss. So all I really have for family left is my best friend, or as I like to call her, my sister, Vasilisa Dragomir, who is the last Dragomir alive. Aka the Dragomir Princess. She hates the name Vasilisa, so she has people call her Lissa. She's a moroi. She has short blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, jade green eyes, and a slender, petite build. She looks like some Victoria Secret model. When Lissa and I were little, her family and I were driving home and we got into a car accident. Her family died, and so did I at first. But since Lissa has special magic powers, spirt, she healed me and brought me back to life. That is how I became shadow kissed, someone who was brought back from the dead. Oh by the way, did I forget to mention that I have a sexy ass ,Russian god, of a boyfriend, Dimitri Belikov? Oh yeah, he's actually my mentor, someone who trains me to become a guardian, but we kinda just clicked and now were together. (A/N: in this story, Dhampirs are allowed to be together. And it doesn't matter if Rose is Dimitri's mentor, their allowed to date in this story)

We were currently laying down in the gym after our morning practice on the mats and things were getting pretty heated. "Comrade, I love you" I said. "I love you too Roza" (Yeah it's cute isn't it? We have little pet names for each other, I call him Comrade, and he calls me Roza, my name in Russian. Ah so adorable!) I sat up and moved over him to straddle his waist. I leaned down and looked into his deep brown, big round eyes and softly placed a kiss on his lips. The deeper the kiss the more hornier I was getting. I could tell he was too, because I could feel his little "friend" on my inner thigh. We haven't had sex yet, but I cant wait any longer I want him now. "Is someone excited?" I winked at him trying to pull off his shirt. "Rose, not here. Not until you're ready. I want to make that special moment memorable for you." he said pushing me off of him and standing up. I sat on the ground shocked looking up at him. "But comrade, I am ready. I need you so bad right now, it's not even funny." I said. "Roza, are you sure?" he said looking down at me worried. I could see the lust in his eyes, and I know he really wanted this as bad as I wanted. "Yes Dimitri, I REALY need this!" I whined standing up on my tip toes planting a rough kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away "alright, if you really want it. But how about we go to out room where there's a little more privacy for us" He said winking at me picking me up and carrying me bridal style to our room. (A/N: Rose and Dimitri are allowed to share a room at St. Vladimirs.) When we got to the room he closed the door with his foot and threw me on the bed. I landed on the bed giggling. "Wow, comrade I know I'm sexy, but I didn't know you wanted me this bad" I said seductively. "Oh Roza, I want you so fucking bad it hurts." He said while walking over to the bed and undressing at the same time. He got to the bed in his boxers, and he was about to take them off, but I stopped him. "hold on there cowboy, I have a surprise for you" I said winking at him. I ran into the bathroom, and changed into my sexy lingerie that me and Lissa bought the other day at Victoria Secret. I've been saving it for this day. It was a red lacey girdle, and lace thong to go with it. It came with a whip and red stilettos. Kinky right? I looked in the mirror and damn did I look freaking hot! I touched up on my make up quickly, adding mascara, and some cherry red lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom and saw that Dimitri turned off the lights and set up candles and quickly threw some rose petals on the ground leading to the bed from the bathroom door. He was sprawled out on the bed and his jaw dropped when he saw me walk out of the bathroom. I slowly walked over to the bed. When I got to the bed, I crawled to Dimitri and planted soft kisses on his 8 pack. He stiffened and moaned my name "Roza, damn baby, your killing me" I chuckled, and tracked kisses up his stomach to his lips. I deepened the kiss and pulled off his boxers. He growled when I grabbed his dick and started rubbing it, I went to lean down and put it in my mouth but he pulled my face up to his and started to kiss behind my ear and down my neck. I moaned and grinded my vagina onto his dick. "Damn baby, you feel so good!" Dimitri growled. He undid my girdle and when my boobs were free from their prison, his jaw dropped and he growled saying ,"mine. No man may ever see you naked! Only me!" He leaned his head down and started to suck on my nipple, while massaging my other boob with his other hand. "DIMITRI! I need you now baby, GET INSIDE ME! NOW!" He chuckled and took off my panties. He grabbed my ass and placed my hot, throbbing core onto his big dick. He looked into my eyes as if asking for my permission. I nodded and he slid in slowly. I winced and a tear fell down at the sudden pain. But it soon faded to pleasure. I started to ride his dick until he emptied out inside me. He pulled out and flipped me over so my ass was facing him. He pushed his member into me and I screamed out in ecstasy. He grabbed my hair and started thrusting slowly. "FASTER BABY! FASTER!" I screamed my lungs out. We rode out until we both reached our climax. His juices dripped into my pussy, and we screamed our names in unison. When we finished we laid there and peacefully fell asleep in each other arms.


End file.
